Darkness Rising
by LisaandIvy
Summary: You think you know Lisa, the Multiverse's favorite child and greatest hero. But did you know about Lillian, Lisa's alter ego/counterpart? Lillian has always been Lisa's shadow, but when Lisa lands in the FMA-verse, Lillian finds herself alone and on the other side of the line: The Hommunculi side. What will she do now? Help Lisa? The Hommunculi? Or finally accomplish destruction?
1. Dawn Of Darkness

_-Dublith of Western Amestris-_

_Darkness._

_Nothing but shadows flitting all around, dancing to some unheard music, laughing mockingly._

_But not even these taunting laughs scare the young girl who sits in the center of it all._

_In fact, it doesn't bother her whatsoever._

_Her hair is unruly, dark brown with black highlights._

_She wears a red tank top, covered by a black leather jacket, and black jeans._

_Her blood red eyes are focused loosely on a spot in the darkness, as if she has something on her mind._

"_Yo! Lill! Where are you?"_

_The girl's eye twitches as she jumps to her feet, gritting her teeth as glares up at another figure._

"_How many times have I told you?"_

_Her pupils shrink as she turns her stare that could kill most people on the approaching figure, full force._

"_IT'S LILLIAN, DAMMIT! NOT LILL, NOT LILLY, NOT PEE-BOO-PAH-HA! LILLIAN!"_

_The approaching figure holds up her hands and fakes fear. "OO! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend the Great and Powerful demon of my body!" The 2nd girl laughs. "Seriously though, just chill out." "Lillian" glares at the other girl._

_The two girls are practically mirror images of each other. But, while Lillian wears dark clothing, the other wears a green t-shirt, brown khakis and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair is under more control than Lillian's with no highlights._

_Lillian grumbles and crosses her arms, turning her head away. "Don't tell me what to do Lisa. I'm more powerful than you." Lisa grins and walks up to Lillian, poking her arm. "Since when has that ever helped you?" Lillian jerks her arm away. "Leave me alone."_

_Lisa sighs and shrugs. "Whatever. I'm just trying to figure out what's happening with the guys. I hate this." Lillian scoffs. "That's what you get for being a hero." Lisa frowns. "I wasn't going to let Greed hurt Izumi! Besides, what else could I have done?!" Lillian growled. "You could've ju-"_

_A poof of colored smoke and she was gone._

-Father's Underground Lair, Central, Amestris-

The metallic walls glow ominously from an unseen light source. In the center of the room rests a large metal throne connected to dozens of large metal tubes. From one of the various adjoining tunnels, enters a figure. The figure is relatively tall with long greenish black hair that resembles that of palm tree leaves wearing a black tank top like shirt that cuts off at the shoulders and just above the ribs, showing off a tightened chest, and a matching skort. The figure kneels in front of the metal throne. "Father." The elder Homunculus, the one called "Father", stops twirling his glass of blood-colored liquid. "Yes Envy?" He replies emotionlessly. Envy frowns. "Now that we've caught Greed, will you kill him?" Father nods. "Will you create a new homunculus to take his place?" Father frowns and resumes twirling the glass in his hand.

"Yes."

Several of the Homunculi are gathered around Father's throne. The elder taps his fingers together.

"Are we ready?" he asks.

They all nod.

With that, a small hole opens in the center of his forehead and a glowing red liquid drips out.

Father catches it with his free hand, the other still holding his glass.

The liquid solidifies in his hand, forming a small, smooth bubble in his palm.

He holds his hand to the sky.

"Come forth my child!" he calls and drops the bubble.

It hits the ground and starts to create something…. a body…

The body finishes forming and the homunculi all step back as their newest sibling stands, her hair cascading down her shoulder in unruly waves.

Her head remains tilted downwards as she turns around slowly and kneels, placing one fist to the ground in front of her. Her clothing resembles that which Envy wears, a black tank top that reveals the stomach and a pair of loose black shorts. "Father." Her voice is quiet, masking an unseen fury, that which could kill men.

Father stretches one hand towards her.

"Stand up and join your brethren, my child."

She stands and tilts her head up to reveal her blood red eyes.

"My dear Insanity."

So, yeah, this is a thing. I had this planned out for awhile and wrote it while working on chapter 20. This probably won't be out till chapter 21 or something. Yeah…. This is a side story to Worlds Apart, not an AU or anything. More when the next chapter comes out.


	2. Freedom At Last

I glance up at the man in the throne, my entire being telling me that I will do as he says, no matter what.

Because he is my Father…

"My dear Insanity." he says.

My mind pulls up a flash of another person.

A girl.

She's… a human?

Soft brown hair, bright green eyes, a big happy smile as she laughs.

Despite the feeling of hatred I get, it feels like… I'm looking at another half of myself. How is that possible… I should hate humans, they're lower than me-

"Insanity."

I blink as Father's quiet but commanding voice breaks through my thoughts.

Father… Father… I…

I have no Father.

My eyes start to twitch as my head tilts down some, glancing over my body. Dark clothing, but… much too revealing for my tastes. I feel a smirk tug at my lips.

"Insanity, are you listening?"

I allow the smirk to over take my face as I tilt my head back up to obtain eye contact with my so-called Father.

"Of course I'm listening, you old fool." I say. His eyebrow raises as I grin. "I just don't care what you have to say." I raise my hand and snap, my clothes changing to the outfit I find so comforting.

Red tank top, black leather jacket, black pants and black leather boots.

So familiar.

I grin as a rush of familiarity rushes into my mind. Old memories that belong to another.

Lisa.

My old friend and enemy.

I curl my new hand into a fist, still smirking at the old man. I give him an extravagant bow. "I thank you for the body, but it's time I take my leave." I turn on my heels and 'click clack' towards one of the tunnels that I can sense the faintest whispers of fresh air coming from.

A palm tree steps in my way, growling. "You can't talk to Father like that!" he snaps and my grin turns into a scowl. I step so that I'm right in his face. "I can do whatever I like because I'm not bound to that fat old fool like the rest of you."

"So you're going to be like Greed then?" an elegant voice asks and I want to punch the owner of said voice in the face. I growl and glare at my new-found "sister". "I'm nothing like you. He may have given me this body, but he did not give me life. I existed long before I got this body and I will exist long after it decays." I then shove the palm tree aside and head to the opening.

"You can try all you like to fight me." I say. "Send every last one of you're military lackeys." I turn glare at Father over my shoulder. "But know this. I am a demon with powers that greatly exceed your's, old man. No matter how hard you try, you will never control me."

I allow a triumphant smirk to slide across my face as I exit the underground caverns and head to the outside world.

The city of Central.

It smells of smoke and garbage.

I chuckle. '_This is one piece o' shit city, ain't it?'_

After a few seconds to I remember: Lisa isn't in this body. She still in her own body all the way down in Dublith.

I suppress the strange feeling in my stomach and hold my hands in front of my face.

_**My**_ hands.

This is my body.

I am the sole owner and resident.

There is nothing to hold me back.

My legs start quaking.

Just me.

Just me.

Only me.

I turn and climb up the side of the building next to me, hiding the entrance to the Homunculi's lair from view.

At the top, I stop and allow the cool night air to tingle my skin. I frown and glance at a small puddle. My face has changed now. It's a bit thinner than before and with darker skin. I chuckle. "It almost looks like I actually go outside."

So many smells, so many sensations that I've never felt before.

I can smell the stink of the city, feel the cool night air nipping at my skin and the faintest whispers of a breeze flow through my hair, hear the barking of dogs and the low murmur of activity of the bustling streets close by, taste the smallest whispers of the clean air blowing in from the outskirts of the city.

A rush of excitement rips through me like a chainsaw.

I grin, feeling my pupils dilate and my breathing quicken.

THIS is what I have waited for.

This is it.

I am finally free to do as I please.

'_What about Lisa?' _worries a voice in the back of my mind.

I scowl and swat the voice away. "I'm my own person now. I don't need to rely on her anymore. I don't care what happens to her now."

I'm not even convinced that that's the truth.

I growl angrily and shake my head, forcing myself to focus on the important thing:

Freedom.

I grin, chuckling.

Adrenaline shoots through me, making my arms and legs shake as I chuckle softly.

Within seconds I'm laughing loudly, my head thrown back in excitement.

My entire body quakes as I laugh out loud, echoing around the large city.

My voice even sounds different.

It's smoother, with a much deeper feeling to it. I don't sound like a teenager anymore.

I sound like an older woman.

With a frown, I snap, changing my voice to something much better sounding.

Smooth, higher pitched, not annoyingly so but at least it sounds feminine.

I grin.

I can do anything I want to now.

I don't even have to look like this anymore.

I flick my wrist, the puddle at my feet shooting upwards and freezing into a sheet of reflective ice.

I glance over my reflection.

I stand at roughly 6 foot tall, my dark hair nearly brushing my surprisingly wide hips. My body has taken on an hourglass form with rather thick thighs and large breasts, alot like Lust's. I narrow my eyes and scowl at this image of my form.

No thank you.

I trace my hands over my sides, smoothing out my form. My hips press closer so my butt isn't a mile wide. My waist is the width my forearm is long.

I shrink down my chest to the point I'm nearly flat.

Neither I or Lisa much appreciated boobs.

I press my hands to my thighs so that I have a much leaner figure. I have never been one for muscle. Flexibility over brawn thank you.

At least, that's what your eyes would say I'm thinking.

To be honest, I pack more muscle than that idiot Goku.

Hated him, quite frankly.

I grin as I feel my very core pounding with excitement and anticipation. I don't quite care for what "Father" thinks an insane girl would look like. I have always been quite demonic and I had the form of the Multiverse favorite daughter to hide behind.

"I wonder what new abilities I have." I have really got to stop talking out loud. God damn this stupid habit.

I flick my wrists out, huge whips of darkness flying off of my hands and shattering the ice mirror. I stare at the pieces that are left in surprise.

A grin of amusement stretches across my face. "Oh yes."

The sound of what is most likely a group of either muscular or drunk men echoes in my ear. I glance down to see a group, of judging from their alcohol-tainted scent, drunk AND muscular men, roughly 4 men altogether.

I smirk. As good a chance to test out what I can do as any.

I climb down a nearby fire escape, dropping right onto one of the mens' head. I start walking, as if I hadn't noticed the fact I jumped down 2 floors and on a man's head.

"Yo! Little woman!" I smirk to myself.

I turn around, an innocent look on my face. "Yes? Can I help you sirs?"

The biggest of the men snarls and steps up, towering over me at possibly seven feet.

"Who do you think you are, some kind'o super hero?"

I tilt my head, my eyes wide with childlike innocence. "What do you mean?"

He growls and grabs my neck, slamming my back against the wall, his breath stinking with alcohol.

He growls and leans close to my face. I feel the shadows fall across my eyes as I weakly attempt to pry the gorilla hand off my throat.

He grins and tightens around my throat. "Little bitch, I ought'a skin you."

I finally let out my own smirk, a dark chuckle echoing off the walls. The confused looks the men share is utterly beautiful.

"How's about I skin you instead?"

Before the dumb oaf can comprehend my words, my foot is in his gut, shooting him across the alley.

I drop to my feet and wipe away a smidge of spit.

I chuckle and walk to the man as he struggles to stand.

My hand flies forward and through the man's stomach, warm red liquid shooting from his throat and chest.

I feel the solid bone under my hand.

I latch onto it, earning a gurgle of pain from the beastly man.

In his last moments, I lean closer and whisper.

"The darkness has come to claim you. And it will painful."

I rip out the length of white bone, the glob of flesh left behind crumbling to the ground.

The blood pools around my feet, the bitter-sweet scent of death flooding the air. I drop the spine and turn towards the other men who stare at their comrade slack-jawed.

I grin and chuckle. "Who's next?"

Two of them turn and run, the remaining two shout at me angrily, something about vengeance and, my favorite word.

_Murderer._

I smirk and kick one's feet out from under him, clotheslining the other.

They both collapse, a head goes rolling.

The remaining man cries out in fear as boiling blood pounds through my ears.

This what it is to be _**alive.**_

I turn and smash my foot through the terrified man's back. His screams echo pleasantly through the alley. I chuckle and left my foot up, revealing what's left of his spine and guts.

Blood gushes from his throat as he chokes. Should I let him live and spread the story of my power? Allow the people of Central to fear the darkness and those whose footsteps whisper in the dark?

Nah.

His skull explodes like a ripe melon under my foot.

I smirk at my work before hopping back to the rooftops, easily finding the two men who had attempted to flee from me.

Nina Tucker's death in the original series is nothing compared to the gore that was left of them.

I think I'm going to like it here.


	3. I Made A New Friend Too

Colonel Mustang stands at the mouth of the alley, the stink of blood and death wafting through the air, blanketing the nearby houses. "Sir we found another one. It's… you'd better come check it out." says Havoc. Mustang nods and follows his subordinate to an alley several yards away.

In the other alley, a pile of discarded guts lay in a steaming pile next to a mutilated carcass of a young man. A fist sized hole in his stomach suggests that the guts were his before they were brutally torn from his chest.

On the wall at the back end of the alley, the body of another man, slightly beefier than the first, is pinned to the wall by stakes of earth driven through each hand and foot. His face is shredded and his lower half is lacerated with gashes and wounds from what looks to be a rather large animal, blood still flowing from his open chest.

Mustang had to walk away from the scene to keep from puking.

"So much blood." Riza murmurs from nearby. "You don't think it was Barry, do you?" Mustang shook his head, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Falman would have reported him leaving. Besides. These seem to be done by someone much worse." Roy kept his voice low, not wanting anyone to overhear. Riza's eyes narrowed. "What if Scar is back?" Roy frowned. "His murders were of State Alchemist. These men don't work for the State and they aren't even Alchemists. No, we've got another murderer on our hands."

On the roof of a nearby building, a girl kneels, watching the soldiers with quickly deflating interest. A demonic smirk plays across her pale lips. "So you'll play this game with me, will you Colonel?" She chuckles. "I hope you're ready for the heat, Pretty Boy, 'cause I'm bringing the fire."

She turns and dashes off, disappearing within seconds, chuckling. "Let's make this fun, shall we?"

With surprising ease, I hop along the rooftops of Central, scaring a few birds and the occasional stray cat. Not sure what to do now. Perhaps I ought to go find Lisa? Nah, I don't wanna help with her stupid 'quest'. Maybe I should go back to the Homunculi. It could be fun getting to mess with Lisa through them. I don't actually like them though…

Fuck, what do I do?

Riza mentioned Barry. So he's hanging with Falman in some random building then? I chuckle. "Time to find a new friend."

I stand at the corner of one of the various buildings in Central, overlooking the bustling streets and I almost blast the whole city to ashes right then. But what would I accomplish then? Mass destruction is fun, but I think leaving it alone so the 'storyline' can build will work out to my favor much better. Good things come to those who wait, right?

I scan the city until I latch onto Falman's Ki signature. I only know it because Lisa ran into Mustang's team when she arrived here. Not up to flying, I drop to the street by a fire escape and tug at my clothes. My previously favored attire sticks out too much, so I've changed to something that doesn't stand out like a sore thumb in a snapping turtle convention:

A black hooded tee under a long-sleeved gray shirt, baggy black jeans and my usual combat boots. My hair, while it used to barely pass my shoulders, has grown to a ridiculous length, brushing just past my hips now. Perhaps I should chop it to- what's it called? A pixie cut? Whatever.

I stick my hands into my pockets and pull the hood over my face, shading my eyes from any curious passer-bys. I slip into the busy afternoon traffic of Central, keeping my face turned to the ground and watching those who walk past me.

Should I really go after Barry? He's supposed to die soon if I recall so now or never I guess. I sigh and continue walking, following Falma's ki sig until I find the building. I glance up at it.

The building looks ridiculously old and there are chunks missing from windows and walls. Glancing around, I spot a newspaper stand by the entrance. I make my way to the door, snatching one of the papers and slipping it under my shirt to hide it. That grey haired military guy likes newspapers, right?

Keeping a lock on the man's ki signature, I walk upstairs, keeping my head down and searching for any other ki signature that I recognize. Need to be prepared in case there's any trouble.

I stop as I come to the floor his signature is and walk up to the door where his ki is. I knock on the door with the back of my hand and pull out the newspaper. "Newspaper." I call and the door opens.

His face is scruffy and he looks tired. His clothes are rumpled and it smells like he hasn't had a shower in a few days. "Oh, thanks." He reaches for the paper just as my hand shoots forward and pushes him into the apartment. He yelps in surprise as I smirk and step inside, closing the door behind me. I toss the paper at him as he scrambles to grab a gun.

"Don't bother with that stupid pea shooter. Won't do you any good." I tell him. "'Sides, if I wanted you dead, this whole building would be rubble." His eyes widen to the point I can actually see the whites of his eyeballs. I turn and find exactly the face I wanted to see. I grin at the confused suit of armor sitting at the chess table. "I get the feelin' I've seen you before." he says.I pull back my hood and shrug. "In a sense, we have met, but it wasn't this face you saw." I smirk and sit across from him. "Barry the Chopper, crazed murderer and death row victim. Guys like you are the kind I enjoy getting to know." He chuckles and leans back. "Is that so, toots?" I hold back a snarky comeback as I glare at him. "Don't EVER. Call me toots." He chuckles. "So, what'dya want?" I sigh. "I've got time to kill and need someone to kill it with. I figured a fellow psycho would know somethin' fun to do." He leans forward, eyeing me suspiciously. "You don't look like a killer." I roll my eyes. "Neither does flame-fer-brains, but yet, he is."

Barry blinks before belting out laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I like you!" he says. I smirk and lean forward. "So, you wanna have a night on the town?"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" I raise an eyebrow as I turn to the shaking military man holding a pistol aimed at my head. "Y-you're not taking him anywhere! My orders-" Faster than the fool's eyes can follow, I stand up and and latch my hand to his throat, eyes narrowed and glowing dangerously. "Your order mean nothing to me, and I will not have you trying to pull military authority over me. I've killed four men in the past two days. I'm more than willing to add you to the list." He gulps nervously and backs away, the gun clattering to the floor. I chuckle. I put my hands on my hips and glance at Barry over my shoulder. "Why haven't you killed this useless piece of shit yet?" He stands up as his soulfire eyes turn into hearts. "That hot lady Hawkeye told me not to." I roll my eyes and smack my hand to my face.

"All men are useless."

I take a step out the door and glance at Barry. "You comin' or what, Chopper boy?" He laughs and waltzes out the door. "Later old man!" I call as we head to the nearest fire escape.

We both head to the roof and glance around. "This city stinks." I say coldly, watching the stupid mortals walk around their daily lives like ants. Barry shrugs. "Well, I can't smell anymore, but if you say so." I smirk and glance at him without moving my head. "Whaddaya say we have some fun?" Barry laughs and nods. "You're my kinda girl." I roll my eyes and smack him, his helmet spinning 360 a few times before he stops it. I take a few steps forward before turning around and leaning over the edge. "Just an FYI. I'm spoken for. Got a Lord of darkness and punishment waiting for me back home." Barry adjusts his helmet and glares at me. "Yeah, yeah. whatever." I smirk and hop to the next roof. "So, any place special you'd like to go first?" Barry shrugs. I sigh. "Fine." I grumble. "Let's just go find someone unimportant." A manic, cheshire grin spread across my lips. "And make him regret the day he was born."

We begin running across the rooftops, scanning for any low-life creep or any unlucky fool we can find. "There's one!" shouts Barry. I glance down to where he's pointing. A young boy, probably not even 10 years old, waddles down an alley, clutching the remains of a tattered shirt. I frown. "Won't put up much of a fight. I don't think it'll be worth our time." Barry glances at me, already pulling out his cleaver. "You soft or something? A meatbag's a meatbag, no matter the age!" I tap my chin before shrugging, allowing a malicious smirk to pull at my lips. "Well, when you put it that way…"

I position myself above the alley, just behind the boy, while Barry drops in front of him, startling the already terrified child. He screams and turns to run. I take this as a sign and drop down, landing just in front of the boy. I stand up straight and look down, feeling my eyes glimmer and a blood-thirsty smirk stretch across my face. "Well, well, well, what have we here? A poor little thing, wandering about on his own?"

The boy whimpers, backing away slowly.

I crack my knuckles and then chuckle. The boy clutches the tattered shirt closer to his chest, hiding his mouth and nose from sight. I kneel down and put my finger to his chin, tilting his eyes up to meet mine. I put a fake frown on my face and jut out my bottom lip. "Poor wittle baby. All alone out in the cold." My smirk returns. "Allow me to send you home."

With a flick of my wrist, his neck snaps to a gruesome angle. He drops to the ground, eyes glazed over already.

"Awww! Why'd you have to do that fer?!" Barry demands as I pick up the child's body. I frown. "I have one rule when it comes to killing. Children and the helpless are ended quickly. They never last long so it's easier to end them fast and move on."

"Can I chop up what's left?!"

I glare at him. "No." I stomp my foot to the ground, a hole opening up in the ground, just large enough to hide the boy's body. I lay the boy down. Noticing the shirt on the ground, I pick it up and then lay it on top of the boy like a blanket. I close up the hole and look up at Barry. "Let's find someone that'll put up a fight." Barry chuckles and shrugs. "Whatev'r ya say girly."

I frown and float up to the roof, Barry climbing up a wall after me. "So what now?" Barry asks. I sigh through my nose and shake my head. "I suppose we just wander about till things get interesting."

'Unless I go find out what Lisa and Blondie are up to, I have no idea how long we have until he has to go hang with Falman for his final hours... I suppose I ought to make his last day fun.' I smirk and crack my knuckles. "Alright, let's go find us a gang of no names."

It's not until nightfall that either of us spots anyone that meets our requirements. A group, not unlike those that I fought, no that's too strong a word.. A group not unlike the one I destroyed yesterday. Yes, that's much better.

Another group of drunk and angry men, but these men are harassing a young woman, probably in her late 20's, dressed much like a... Oh what is the name of that religion that forbids modern technology? Well, she's wearing things like a long sleeved shirt and long skirt, and some kind of hood thing. Regardless, she is very scared, I can smell the fear rolling off her from way up here, and she's trying very desperately to keep the men away.

I kneel on the edge of the roof and grin at Barry. "Ready to have some fun?"

Barry drops down and, before anyone can move, has his cleaver in one of the men's arm.

I float down, smirking and arms crossed. "Don't do it too quickly." I joke. "We want them to last, don't we?" Barry laughs. "Aw hell yeah!"

Barry sets about chopping several of the men to bits, bits that will probably end up tomorrow's lunch, as I walk over to the girl. One of the men, probably the leader due to his overbearing confidence, steps in front of me. He's almost sober. "What the hell, you god damned bitch!" He shouts as I stare at him coldly. "We were just having some fun and-!" My hand closes around his throat as I glare up at him. "What you were doing is not my concern." I say calmly. "We saw a group of drunk men and we decided to kill them for fun. That is all." I put my free hand to his face, his eyes wide with confusion.

His agonized scream fades away with the smoke from his face.

I drop the charred face and stare at the terrified girl. Her big brown eyes meet my red orbs. I smirk at her and she flinches. "I won't kill you, in fact, I'm going to tell you something." I kneel down as Barry laughs, singing some stupid song about meat and blood. "Go and tell anyone who will listen of what you saw today. Make sure word gets to the military for me." I pat her head and stand. "B-but.." I raise an eyebrow at her stuttering. "What?" She flinches. "A-a-re you with..." "Drachma? Naw, we're freelancers." I smirk. "And we're professionals."

With that, I turn on my heels and set about finding anyone Barry hasn't chopped yet. The thundering of small feet warns me of the girl's departure. I smirk and step on a man whose legs Barry has chopped off. He was attempting to get away but now his angry, pain filled eyes meet my eyes.

"Wh-what... Who are you?" He asks slowly. I smirk and grab his arm. "To you, I am Azrael." I rip out his arm, fluids of all colors spurting from his shoulder. He screams, liquids streaming down his face. "To others?"

"Darkness."

"What, sir?"

Mustang glances over his shoulder at his subordinate. She walks up beside him as he gestures to the wall in front of him.

All around them are corpses mutilated in all sorts of ways. Even if this wasn't his actual job, Mustang still had to come see the dead and attempt to connect them to known murders.

So far, he had only one real clue.

On the wall at the back of the alley, where a young woman claimed she was attacked before two people, one in terrifying armor, the other with eyes the color of blood, dropped from the sky and killed all 10 of these men, was one word. Written the blood of the dead.

_**"Darkness"**_


	4. Things Get Interesting

At close to midnight, Barry and I return to Falman. We decide to slip in through the window instead of the fire escape again.

"WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG?! HAVOC CAME TO CHECK IN AND HE FREAKED WHEN I TOLD HIM-!" I shoot the grey-haired mortal a death glare. "I could care less. He and the rest of the government now know the murder they're looking for has been to visit you." I glance to Barry who has settled back in his chess seat. I nod at him. "Hope to see you around. Maybe we can have another run around." He belts out a ring of laughter. "I can't wait!"

I hop out the window and float up to the roof.

'_Now what?'_

I stand up when suddenly, like a train, a huge and familiar power source becomes noticeable. I smirk and start running towards it. "Hope you had a nice trip." I chuckle. "Because I've finally found you LISA!" I laugh out loud, suddenly excited to see the stupid girl.

As I close in on the familiar source, I slow to a stop on the edge of a building. I frown, confused. Why am I suddenly excited to see her? I hate her more than anyone, so why would I want to see her. Noticing my power seems to have risen more than I'd like to show, I lower it, hiding me from anything. Low enough not to be noticeable, high enough to not be suspicious.

Deciding it better to stay low, I hop down from the roof and blend into the crowd. Staying away from the large source, I decide to go looking for the only other place I can think to go to.

I duck into a nearby alley, glancing up at the large white building. I vaguely wonder if I should just walk up the front doors in disguise or just sneak in. Creating a big commotion would be against my better interest.

With a smirk, I allow my physical form to roll, changing into a face I have no trouble impersonating.

As I waltz up to the front gates, the guard nods to me, smiling. "Back again Miss Green?" I smile broadly and nod. "On my way to visit Mustang!" I chirp happily. He smiles and opens the gate. I giggle and wave goodbye, skipping away. As soon as I pass the gate, I roll my eyes, growling. '_How can she always be so chipper? It's humiliating, not to mention annoying as fuck.' _I glance ahead to see a head of familiar golden hair. I can't help the smirk that appears on my face. '_You picked a bad place to be, Goldie.' _I slip into a different form: Jet black hair, pale rounded face, slightly overweight body, dressed in military uniform. I walk past Blondie and into the building. He, along with his brother, continue walking past, looking bored. "I almost wish Lisa was here so things wouldn't be so BORING!" I hear the alchemist complain. I roll my eyes and walk inside the building. I glance at the directory and spot the Flame's office. Second floor, 13th room. I turn and walk up the stairs at a brisk pace, hoping to set a 'I'm-busy-don't-bother-me' air.

As soon as I spot the door, I smirk. I enter, not bothering to knock. All of his Lieutenants glance up as I walk in. I pull a pair of glasses from my pocket and set them across my nose. "Is the Colonel in?" I ask bluntly, glancing towards the blonde woman. Hawkeye frowns, glancing me up and down. "May I ask what for?" she says. The others all eye me suspiciously. I sigh and glance at the clock before turning back to stare at her. "No, you may not. I have much work to do and I would like to hurry this up." With a not very satisfied look, she gestures towards the office door. I walk inside, closing it behind me.

Mustang glances up from his paperwork as I turn and stare at him. The room remains quiet for a moment before he sets down his pencil. He folds his hands and rests his chin upon them. "Can I help you with something?" he asks. I smirk and take the glasses off, and chuckle. "I think the better question is what I can offer you." He raises an eyebrow.

Deciding to be a showoff, I mimic Envy and transform again, this time back into my preferred form. "What the-?!" I smirk at his confused response. I step forward before sitting on his desk.

"Do you recognize me, Flamebrain?" I say flirtatiously. His eyes narrow as he frowns. "Are you…one of… _them?_" I roll my eyes. "I may owe those freaks for the body, but I do not identify as one of those stupid Homunculi." I smirk and lean closer. "But a certain travelling brunette knows my name quite well." His frown deepens in confusion. I sigh and lean back, rolling my eyes again. "Oh come on dumbass. What with her stupid presentations and over-excited personality." When it becomes obvious I'm getting no where with this, I snap my fingers, a glass of red-ish wine appearing in my hand. The quick widening of his eyes alerts me to his understanding.

Finally.

I smirk and sip my drink. "Familiar yet?" He blinks and then frowns, leaning back in his chair. "How do you know her?" I laugh, setting my glass down. "Oh, you could say we travel together a lot. We got split up and I'm enjoying my time away." My eyes narrow to slits as I lean closer, drumming my fingers lightly on the desk. "I've got all the time in the world to burn and I'm looking for ways to burn it. I figured stirring up some trouble would be fun, so I've come to meet the other player in this little game."

"Game?"

I chuckle. "Why yes. The "Who's the Murderer?" game of course."

He straightens up in his chair, eyes brimming with renewed interest. "Is that so?" I laugh softly, tossing my head slightly.

I am not above being flirtatious if it keeps things interesting.

"Why, of course. I give you information, and you provide me information."

"What kind of information could I have that you would want?" He asks.

I sigh and tap my chin thoughtfully. "That IS a good question." I stand up, keeping one hand on the desk, and walk back and forth. "What information could you have that I might want? Hmmm~."

I slid behind his seat, pointing one hand in the air. "I know!" I grab the back of his chair on either side and peer my head over his shoulder. "You tell me FullMetal, his brother, and their little companion's locations and what they're up, and I'll provide you with the information on the little psycho running around. Maybe other things as well..."

Mustang's eyebrows furrow as he leans away from me. "Why would you want to know that?" I chuckle and hop back onto his desk. "That's none of your concern." I purr, tapping his cheek.

He frowns and grabs my wrist, pulling my hand away from his face. His eyes narrow as I pull my hand away, my nose crinkling in disgust. "If you plan on harming any of them, then yes, it is my concern." I groan and roll my eyes, flicking a lock of hair away. '_SO getting this cut later.' _"I have no intention of harming your charge or his companions. I simply would like to know where they are."

His eyes remained narrowed as he folds his hands again. "I don't know FullMetal or his companions locations at the moment." I sigh and shrug, laying across the desk. "Well, when you do, then I'll give you the info you need." I roll off the desk and stand, dusting myself off. I turn to leave when I hear the chair scrape against the floor. I start to turn around.

*SLAM*

My back hits the wall as Mustang's narrowed eyes meet mine. I blink in surprise before glaring at him. "Little rough, eh?" I chuckle. He growls and leans his head toward mine. "I am not giving you information like that. I will NOT put FullMetal or his brother in danger, and if you even think about going after them, I will not hesitate to burn you right now." I roll my eyes and scoff, tossing my hands in the air.

"Fine then. I won't give the information I have on the identity of the murderer running around."

He looks conflicted for a moment before scowling.

I smirk and push his hand away from my throat. "When you're ready to talk like civilized beings, call me." I flick my wrist, revealing a small card. He snatches it from my hand. As he glances down at it, I open the window to my right and slip out.

Mustang looks down at the card in his hand. On it is scribbled a symbol. A black flower surrounded by purple flames. He flips it over to see the numbers 232-468-3329. '_This couldn't possibly be someone's phone number. It's much too random.' _He glances up to ask her about the number only to see the girl has vanished, leaving the window open, the heavy beige curtains swaying eerily. Mustang sighs and shakes his head. He stares down at the note for a moment before glaring at it and clenching his hand. '_If this murderer is the same one that killed Hughes...'_ His mind brought up the images of his dear friend laying in a pool of his own blood on the ground of an alley.

The funeral.

Elysia crying.

Gracia desperately trying to hold herself together.

Mustang set the card on the desk, smoothed it out, and then stuffed it deep into his abyss-like drawers. He dropped back into his office chair, folding his hands and leaning his chin on them. '_If she really knows the murderer… then perhaps she knows who killed Hughes, or if they're the same person… either way, that information is vital and I should get my hands on it before she gives it to someone else.'_

The door squeaks open and Hawkeye peeks inside. "Colonel?" Mustang waves for her to come in. She frowns and looks around as she does, brow furrowing slightly. "Where is that woman who came in?" Mustang motions towards the window.

"Seems Lisa didn't come to our world alone. She brought along a very strange girl with abilities similar to hers."

Hawkeye frowned. "She didn't look like Lisa."

"She can shapeshift to any form she likes."

"What did she want from you?"

Mustang glanced up at the Lieutenant's concerned face. "She had information regarding our murderer. But she wanted FullMetal's location in return."

"Why would she want that?" Hawkeye's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out."

I hop down from the window and dust myself off. "He'll call. I have info that he wants and if I know one thing for certain, he'll do anything for info."

"Hey!"

I glance up to see Blondie and his Tin Can running towards me. I smirk and put a hand on my hip and chuckle. "Well well. I was just tellin' old flame-farts that I wanted to find you two numbskulls." Ed frowns, his brow scrunching up. "What? Why did you just jump out a window?" I chuckle. "Don't cha recognize me? I suppose not with my new look and all. Do you like it?" The two boys share a confused look. "Do we know you?" asks Al and I laugh at him. A very mocking laugh, mind you. I smirk and jut my hip out, tilt my chin down slightly, and hold up my other hand, thumb to middle finger. "Does my new face really throw you off that much?" I tease before snapping. A dark purple lightning races up my body as I change. My hair shortens and changes to a lighter brown. My clothes change to a green t-shirt and jeans. My boots change into black sandals. My eyes are the only thing to remain the same.

I put my free hand to my cheek and pucker my bottom lip out. "Recognize me yet?" They both yelp and jump back, throwing their arms up in defense. I throw my head back and laugh. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I narrow my eyes, a sinister grin playing across my mouth. "Not yet anyways." Ed holds his arms up, preparing for a fight. I sigh and rock where I stand. "I won't throw off what Lisa has been working so hard for, though I will say this: go back to your hotel and read something. A book... A newspaper~..." I smirk and chuckle. "That's enough out of me. Toodles!" With that, I dash past the two confused boys and run straight for the front gates. I can hear the two of them chasing after me, yelling for the guards to shut the gates. I smirk and stomp my foot to the ground.

A huge cloud of dust flies up, blocking the entire front gate from view. While they're all scrambling to see, I dash right out the front gate and continue running until I'm on the other side of town in the warehouse district.

Once I know I'm in the clear, I slow to a walk before heading for my "base of operations". I pull open the door to one of the old warehouses and jog inside. After kicking the door shut, I head for an empty corner at the far end of the room. A wave of my arms and a stomp, the ground opens up to reveal a set of earthen stairs. I quickly descend, closing the ground up behind me.

The staircase has absolutely no lighting, so the only way I can see is using my cat-eyes.

I finally come to the bottom of the staircase. Lucky me, there's nothing this far down, not even "Father's" lair.

In fact, I'm a few hundred feet below him.

I've hollowed out a big room. In the far corner is a pile of blankets and a couple of pillows. Opposite of that is a small area of tiled floor where a sink and a mini fridge reside. A door at the back of the room leads to a pool of water that serves as a bath and a toilet. For the most part, the large room is empty. So, to fill it up, I've brought my library down here. All the walls are lined with shelves upon shelves, overflowing with books. I grab one before plopping down upon my mound of blankets. I flip through it and stop at an empty page. With a snap, a pencil appears in my hand and I start to write.

"Today I met Barry The Chopper. He's loud, talkative, pretty damn annoying, but it's kinda nice to have someone to kill people with. I broke a little boy's neck and buried him. Doubt anyone will notice he's gone. Kid looked like he'd been on his own awhile, so I suppose it counts as a mercy kill." I stop writing and tap the pencil to my chin. "We killed a group of drunk guys who were harassing some girl. Scared her half to death when we dropped from the rooftops. I killed about three guys while Barry killed the rest… he'll die soon, my new "sister" as well. It's so strange, having my own body. And now I've got seven new "siblings". I suppose I might as well go see it. Harrass the FullMetal boy some more. Maybe mess with Flamebrain. I suppose I should come up with more nicknames for him… Blondie's is gonna stay, maybe pull a few short jokes on him too. I should probably get ready for following them, but I think I wanna see how Lisa explains saving Maes from death to Blonde and Tin Can."

I close the book and get up. Placing the pencil on one of the shelves, I stuff the book back in it's place. Time to visit my "favorite" people.

I climb the stairs quickly and then jump to the top of the closest building. It only takes for me to activate my Ki sensing ability to find where Lisa is. Her energy is up a bit higher than usual, she must be tense about something. With a chuckle I make my way toward her. '_This'll be interesting.'_

By the time I arrive, Lisa and that one blonde chick Ed hooked up with in the original universe are sitting around, all somber and such. I wonder what happened. '_Guess I'll just chill up here until things are worth listening to… this is gonna be boring.'_ With a sigh, a flop on the rooftop, making sure I still have a view of Lisa's window, and let my eyes slid to half-mast. What to do until then?

I KNOW! I'll finally do that thing I've been meaning to do!

…

…

First, I gotta remember what the thing to do was….

….

Oh yeah! I was gonna cut my hair!

I flick my wrist, a sheet of reflective ice appearing on the ground in front of me. I then snap a short blade into existence and hold it between my my forefinger and thumb. With a flick of my wrist, my hair flaps over my shoulder. I quickly examine it, wondering what would be a decent length. '_Maybe I'll dye it while I'm thinking about it.' _I set the blade down and summon up a bowl of water. If I recall correctly, in the original series of FullMetal, Ed once dyed his hair using Alchemy. Might as well try it. I think for a moment before pulling a bottle of red coloring from the air. '_We did always want red streaks.' _I pour the entire bottle of coloring into the bowl. Swirling my wrist above the bowl, I make the water twirl until it's a rich shade of red. '_Perfect.'_ I tilt my head, allowing the tips of my hair to soak in the water. I clap my hands and touch the water. The red bleeds up into my hair in streaks. Once I'm sure I've got all my hair, I turn to my "mirror".

The red has followed the zig-zag pattern of my naturally black highlights, making a black-red-and-brown lightning pattern that I think looks pretty badass. '_Let's see someone call me a weak little girl again…. I wonder if I can give myself a tattoo...' _I sigh and pick up the blade. '_Perhaps another day.' _I angle the blade before slicing through my hair.

The weight suddenly falls and my shoulder receive a kiss of cool air that makes me gasp.

I look back to my reflection and brush the new tips of my hair. My hair is now about an inch above my shoulders, allowing the cool night air to run freely over my arms and back. I flip the scissors, turning them into a pair of scissors. Grabbing a handful of my hair, I start snipping, making my hair slightly thinner.I continue doing so until all my hair is now layered. It's much cooler, lighter and all-in-all, looks way more awesome than it ever did before. I flick my wrist, the ice melting away and leaving a small puddle of water in its wake. I turn and lean my chin on my arm as I return to watching Lisa.

She sits beside the blonde girl and says something. Not really caring, I feel my eyelids grow slowly heavier. '_I seem to sleep alot, especially since I got this body...I wonder why.'_

\- (This is a really long chapter, sorry. Lillian has a very busy life and I'd like to keep her chapters reflective of what happens in Worlds Apart.)-

I yelp as I feel something peck at my head. I shoo away the annoying pigeon that decided I look like a resting spot. I glance to the window just in time to see Lisa get up to greet someone. '_Blondie finally returns to the poor girls who were worrying about him. So sweet.' _I gag at the scene. Knowing Lisa, she's going to be a bit paranoid about this little thing, so I'd better get in there now. '_I wonder if I can teleport using my new shadow powers...' _I swing my arm over my head, visualizing the bathroom of the apartment. A huge shadow wave engulfs me.

When I open my eyes, I find myself standing in a restroom. Suddenly, a piece of cloth wedges itself in the crack under the door. I frown and press my ear to the wood. I can hear some faint shuffling from a lone pair of feet moving about the room. '_I need to get in there, or find a way to see what's going on.'_ While there isn't too much of a point to me being present during this, it could provide me with some information, perhaps something to bribe the other Homunculi with, or maybe just straight out blackmail on Lisa… Yeah… that'd be nice. I hold up my hand, narrowing my eyes at it.

My hand and forearm suddenly turn pure black. I blink in surprise before touching it with my other hand. It goes right through. With a smirk, I concentrate on turning the rest of my body into this ghost-like form. The shadowy color fades up the rest of my arm and covers my entire body. An excited giggle escapes my lips. '_This is fucking cool!'_ With that, I slip into the room through the darkened keyhole. Surprisingly, I can see as if the lights are on. '_I am SO loving this new power!'_

On the couch with its back facing me, sits Blondie and that Windig girl or whatever her name is. On the other couch, which is facing me, sits Tin Can and Lisa. I float closer to one of the windows and lean against the wall. '_This promises to be interesting.'_

Lisa takes a deep breath before glancing down at her hands. "I know that Mustang told you guys… that Maes… _died_… but… Well, you remember how, when you guys went to Rush Valley, we told you that I was going to stay because of Elysia?" Al's armor shudders slightly as he nods. "Well…" She swallows nervously before continuing her stuttering explanation. "The real reason that I stayed behind is because… is because I knew someone was going to make an attempt on his life and I didn't want to let that happen, so I stayed here in Central and… we...we faked his death…" The room is suddenly dead silent and I have to suppress the urge to say something, or bust out into giggles at how nervous my "Hikari" is.

She glances up at Blondie. Tin Can looks at Lisa, his voice trembling as he speaks. "Y-you mean.. he's…" Lisa nods. "He's alive, Gracia and Elysia went with him out into the country somewhere so they're safe... " Deciding to make things more interesting, I fade out of my shadow form. "The reason I made it really dark in here was to make sure-"

I tear the blanket closest to me off the window with a dramatic flourish. "Was to make sure my new family didn't catch wind of her little escapade."

As stated at the end of the last WA chapter, you guys are gonna have to wait awhile for the next few chapters. Sorry


	5. New Face, New Companions

"Was to make sure my new family didn't catch wind of her little escapade."

The sounds and looks of surprise are sweet as boys gasp, possibly recognizing me from yesterday as Lisa stares with wide eyes. "Th-there's no way…" she whispers.

I grin. '_Yep, I'm gonna enjoy this.'_

"You're that lady who jumped out of the Colonel's window!" Tin Can hops to his feet. I slowly clap and take a few steps closer. "Bravo, you boys actually have brains inside those heads of yours." I say, noticing the younger boy flinch slightly at my remark.

"Li… Lillian?" Lisa whispers. I turn my head towards her and smirk. "Lillian no more." I chuckle. "I've been given a new life out from your shadow, and I'm going to enjoy it. I merely wanted to pop in on you." I sigh and look over my hand with little interest, sitting on a stool I pulled from the void. "Seems I'm at a lack of information and you know how much I hate that, Lisa dear. So I've come for a few tidbits from you." I smirk at her, knowing I must look intimidating as she starts to try and shrink away, gulping nervously. "B-but… how are you…" I roll my eyes and stand, kicking away the stool. Blondie starts to get to his feet. I glare at him. He glares back. '_Kid's got guts.'_ I scoff and grin, leaning my face closer. "I suppose you want to be a hero and fight off lil' ole me, right?" My smile falls and I flick his forehead. "Sorry Goldie Locks, but I'm out of your league."

I turn and grab Lisa's arm, dragging her to her feet. "We'll talk elsewhere, preferably somewhere you three won't hear or interfere." I flick my free hand over my head and a wave of shadow overtakes us both.

As soon as I'm sure we've made it to wherever it is we've landed, in the middle of some fields, I push Lisa aside and she crashes to the ground. As she shakingly gets to her feet, I create an earthen throne and plop down, throwing my legs over one arm and leaning against the other. "So, love, you know what I want." She frowns at me, small droplets appearing in the corners of her eyes. "I'll give you the goddamned information if you answer my questions first." I sigh. '_I suppose it can't hurt. Besides, I don't feel like hurting her right now.'_ I sigh and wave my hand at her, allowing my head to fall back. "Fine, ask your questions and then I want my information. Then I'll take you back to your new groupies." She sighs and plops onto a mound of earth. "First off, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! HOW DID YOU GET A BODY AND WHAT IS UP WITH THE SHADOWY PRIDE THING?!"

I chuckle and turn my head towards her. "While I don't know the whole story, it seems that, after melting Greed, the old man under Central decided he needed someone to take Greed's place. So he created a new Homunculi he wanted to call Insanity. For whatever reason, the new body called my soul to it and now-" I gesture to my body. "Here I am, new and improved and on the move!" I throw my head back with a loud cackle. Lisa winces. I smirk "As for the shadowy-thingamajig… I dunno, guess that's just the power he intended for his newest kid." I turn and smirk. "Anything else?" She frowns and crosses her legs. "Why did you have to be showy about the whole kidnapping thing?" I laugh and grin. "Oh, you know me. I wanna screw that stupid blonde's head up. Make him hate me even more. It's fun." Lisa sighs and shakes her head.

I sit up and narrow my eyes, leaning one elbow on my knee. "Now then, I've answered your questions, time to answer mine." Her exasperated look flips to nervousness. "Wh-whaddya wanna know?"

I sigh. "Well, it seems I haven't any idea what is happening or where we are in the story any more. I know the general idea, but I don't know specifically since I left Dublith. Terrible memory I've got." She scoffs. "Oh, that, yeah. Well, last I checked, Marie Ross has been busted from jail, and I just recently had to explain to the guys about-" "That Hughes guy, yeah, I was there for that." I roll my eyes as she tilts her head. "Speaking of which, how and why?"

I shrug. "Shadowy thingy, and because I wanted to."

I sigh and stretch my arms. "So I should probably stick with Chopper brains so I can harass Lust before she goes." I smirk and fold my hands behind my head. "I'll be the only girl in the family now." Lisa shivers. "Don't say it like that. You don't actually think of them as your family, do you?" Her voice hints at her desperation. I roll my eyes. "Of course not, you dingbat. I'm only related to them because they gave me a body. I'm still a copy of your soul." I hiss the last part venomously, to which she flinches again.

"Lillian, look-" "Stop calling me that!" I snap at her, rising to my feet. "I stopped being Lillian when I got this body! My name is Darkness now, and no amount of you begging or whining or bitching or anything else is going to change that!" She ducks her head as I swing at her. Grabbing her collar, I drag my Hikari to her feet. "No matter what you say or do, I will NEVER come crawling back to you. I will never return to relying on you for an existence I never wanted. I will bring this world and every other world to it's knees and force you to watch as I destroy everything and everyone. When I'm done, the Multiverse will never be able to exist again." Her eyes widen as I hiss in her face.

"I do so hate to go back on my own word."

Her eyes widen even more as my fist makes contact with her stomach. Had I not been holding her collar, she would have flown at least 30 feet away. She collapses to her knees with a pained gasp. I yank her back up and delivering a knee to her gut. She coughs up a mouthful of blood as I drop her. Lisa collapses onto her side, clutching her stomach. "I won't kill you, not yet. I need you alive, otherwise, what fun would it be here without someone who can put up a decent fight?" I kick her in the stomach, sending a mix of spit and vomit to the ground.

Her mind is probably so clouded over that she didn't hear what I said.

Bummer.

Once I'm sure she's unconscious, I sling her over my shoulder and motion for the shadows to take us away again.

Several seconds later the shadows open up to the reveal a peek of the three nerds we'd left before. I smirk and toss her out of the shadows. I smile a wave to the boys. "Ta-ta."

With that, the shadow closes up and I leave the room again.

The shadows vanish, leaving me to stand in the center of my little base. "That was fun." I drop back onto my blanket pile. I flick my wrist towards the book I'd left on the shelf by the door. A shadowy hand appears and brings the book to me. I smirk as I open the book. "This is hella lot of fun."

I quickly jolt down the day's event when I suddenly hear something._'Wait... Is that.. Coming from UPSTAIRS?!'_

Angry, I storm up the steps and bust the slab of earth covering the entrance off. I hear a loud shriek of surprise as I emerge from the dark hall. "Who's there?!" I shout.

A few feet away, standing atop one of the old crates that were left behind from whoever last used this old warehouse, is a girl… at least.. I think it's a girl. The fuzzy ears and tail are very confusing. Her crimson eyes are wide with confusion and her, previously stated, fuzzy grey ears are folded back. Her dirty blonde hair looks it hasn't been cut in a while and her raggy clothes have obviously seen better days. I almost decide to blast the scamp right there when I realize: she's rather muscular for someone who looks homeless. Lean, but it looks like she could sprint across Central and back and not break a sweat. Hmmm..

The girl growls and drops on all fours. I scoff and cross my arms. "What are doing?" I snap. Her lips curl into a sneer. "I'd like to know the same about you. What're you doing in my territory?!" I scoff again. "Sorry, love, but this place is mine, so move it lose it." She growls and drops from the crate. "I hate to break it to you, "love", but I've been here way too long to lose this place to some…. _human_ like you." She hisses the word human like it's some kind of plague.

I growl and lean towards her. "Don't group me with those stupid mortals. I'll kill every last one before I put myself in their ranks." She blinks in surprise before standing straight. "If you aren't human, what the hell are you?" I smirk and flick some hair over my shoulder. "I should be asking you the same." The girl chuckles and puts a hand on her hip. "Well I asked first, so it's only polite that you answer first."

I smirk and lean against the wall. "The name's Darkness. I'm an interdimensional demon forced into a homunculus body." She looks confused, but doesn't say anything. "Dominique. I'm a wolf chimera."

I chuckle and tilt my head to the side. "Instead of yelling at each other like fools, how would you feel about working with me?"

"With you?"

I chuckle. "More for than with, but yeah."

Her ear twitches as she raises an eyebrow. "And that would entail?"

I throw my head back, laughing loudly, spooking the wolf girl, or maybe piquing her interest. "Being a general nuisance to my brethren as well as the government. And the occasional kill here and there." A sinister grin grew across her face. She cackled, yes, cackled, before grinning at me. "Count me in, bitch!" (I quoted Sandstorm_Alchemist on this) I chuckle. "I like that enthusiasm. Come on, I'll show my lair, or whatever it counts as." I point to the destroyed entrance to the hall. I flick my wrist and the earthen doors repair themselves, sliding back into place and opening. Without waiting, I start down the stairs. I hear her feet slap against the stone stairs as she hurries to catch up.

"How the hell do you not trip? It's pitch black down here!" She complains after tripping on yet another step. I sigh. "I have cat eyes so I can see in the dark. Plus, I can control shadows as if they were my own appendages."

We eventually come to the bottom of the stairs. "Don't get too comfortable, I'll be rearranging it in a moment." As she looks around, I crack my my neck and knuckles. "Time to get busy…"

I slide one foot toward the wall on my right, pushing my hands in the same direction. A section of the wall moves back, creating a hallway. I walk down the hallway and punch the end. It opens up a doorframe. Using a pulling motion, the rock behind the door frame moves aside, leaving a large room.

With a nod from me, the shadows swallow up the bookcases.

Dominique yelps in surprise. I chuckle as the shadows put the bookshelves in the new room. They now line the entire back wall of the room. I flick my wrist and the room is quickly furnished. A lush black carpet, a large cottony mattress in the corner, the walls covered in a dark red wallpaper with lighter red paint drips streaming down the walls, and a large desk in the corner of the room.

I smirk and close up the wall, leaving only a large brass knocker shaped like a skull to give any idea that anything is back here.

On the other side, I do the same thing, hollow out a hallway, except this one is much longer. Several smaller rooms line each side. I leave a cushy bed, a carpet, a bookshelf, a dresser and a small lamp in each before returning to the main room.

Dominique is sitting on my pile of blankets, her ears twitching with every sound. I point down the longer hallway. "Go pick a room. I'll fix it up in a minute." She shrugs before getting up and walking down the hall. I crack my knuckles before changing up the main room. I stretch it out farther from the rooms, clear it of the blankets and other junk, and replace it all with three large couches, a coffee table, a large radio next to the wall, and dark blue carpeting. I turn and approach the left corner of the room, creating an arch way.

I flick my wrist again, a toilet appearing in the corner of the small room with a sink and counter close by. I exit the room, making a wooden door appear. Next to it, I create a slightly larger room and create several shower stalls and a large open bath in the ground. A tiled floor pattern appears and several small vents on the roof to keep clean air coming in.

Returning to the main room, I realize that being down here would keep air very hard to breathe… a few plants oughta take care of that. With a snap, several small trees and large plants scatter themselves throughout the lair.

"You done yet?" I glance up to see Dominique leaning on the wall. I shrug. "Figure out what you want in your room?" She nods. "I like it how it is. I'll add stuff that I find, make it more personal that way."

I chuckle. "Now THAT I understand." I flop down on one of the couches. "Well, make yourself comfortable." I wave a hand at her. "We'll work on what the plan is tomorrow."

Dominique sighs. "Alright, goodnight then."


	6. A New Day, A New Games

The next morning, I sit up and stretch. The only reason I know it's morning… intuition, I suppose.

I roll off the couch and stand. A soft growling sounds and I spin around. "Who's there?" I snarl. I don't sense anyone. The growl sounds again and I glance down to my stomach, which rumbles in response. I sigh and shake my head. "Having a body is so weird." I strut over to the kitchen and dig around in the fridge. I glance over the abundant food that inhabits the cooling box. "Hmmm…." I grab a piece of uncooked steak and drop it on the counter. Summoning a ball of ki to my hand, I envelope the meat in the glowing ball for a moment. The ball vanishes, leaving rare steak on the counter. Plopping the hunk of beef on a plate, I return to the couch and lazily tear into the meat.

Dominique walks out of the the hallway, yawning. "Morning." she says. I nod, biting into my breakfast again, blood dribbling down my wanders over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. I swallow the last bite of meat, wiping the back of my arm across my mouth. "We've got things to do today, so no slacking off." "What kind of things?" Dominique's tail wags from the fridge as she digs through the food. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head with a chuckle. "Well, first, we're gonna stop by my buddy, Barry the Chopper, and see what he's up too, then we're gonna stick with whatever he's doing, because stuff I don't wanna miss is gonna happen."

Dominique glances over her shoulder at me with a confused look, a piece of bread in her mouth. "Hmm?" I sigh again. "I've got personal shit to deal with, you don't have to come if you'd rather not, but I'm still gonna go harass my "big sister"." I chuckle at the thought of Lust getting what she deserves.

Dominique carries an armload of food to the couches and drops the whole thing on the coffee table. "I'll come, don't get your panties in a bunch." I growl and stand. "I'll be in my room. Come get me when you're done."

She shrugs and digs into the food. I roll my eyes and head into my room, closing the wall behind me.

The moment I flop onto the bed, my chest scrunches up like my heart was going to burst into a thousand pieces. My blood suddenly pounds in my ears and sobs and voices echo in my head. I can feel my eyes widen and my pupils dilate. "What the hell?" I hiss under my breath as I struggle to calm my mind down. My hands clench around my ears as my body curls into a ball.

"_-meant to-"_

"_-then leave."_

"_-don't come back!"_

"_-like you actually _care_-"_

"_-not true!"_

"_-abandoned-"_

"_Give me another chance!"_

"_-didn't choose-"_

"_-why did you-"_

"_-trusted you-"_

"_-enough chances!"_

"_-forget you before-"_

"_Just don't leave me!"_

_I blink in confusion as the whiteness surrounds me. I haven't seen this kinda place since the void…._

_The sound of heart wrenching sobs echo about me. Who in the hell…_

"_I-I'm...I'm sorry!"_

_I can feel my whole body tense. Am I...Am I in the dreamscape? But...how…_

…

…

…

_Lisa._

_I spin on my heel to see said girl curling into a ball on the ground, sobbing grossly. Her whole body shakes from the force of her crying. "You little…" I grumble and stride closer before kneeling beside her. "I swear, you have more problems than any human should, powers or no." I sigh and pat her shoulder. She relaxes just a bit._

_After a moment of her sobbing calming down, she sniffles and peeks up at me from behind her arm. "L-lil?" She winces. I sigh and sit down next to her. "The fuck are you doing here, you stupid brat?" I ask, keeping my voice annoyed. She sits up, rubbing her hand across her face. "I-I was… recovering…" I chuckle and lay an arm over one knee. "I didn't beat you up _that _bad." I can't help but glance at her, slightly nervously. A small smile pulls on her face, making the tear streaks almost fade. She giggles and bumps her shoulder to mine. "I was out all night because of you." I roll my eyes and push her away. "Oh shut up, you fucking weeb."_

_It remains quiet between us and I almost want to say that I enjoy the strange calmness. We've never been able to exist close by without arguing before...what's changed?… Her? Me?... We've both changed a lot now that I think of it. She once was the very definition of light. Happy, smiley, and glowing with some form of righteousness. But now there's an underlying fear and sadness in her. She's still heartbroken from when she lost __**him**__. _

_I think I'm going to kill that damned Pharaoh the next time I see him._

_Then again, when we met him and his crew, I was a feral beast, only wanting to destroy and kill. Look at me now, an evil mastermind with a whole plan to destroy everything and everyone. Of course, I'll leave Lisa alive after I've destroyed everyone else. Who else would rebuild the universe into a world where even I could be happy? No one I know or care for… not that I ACTUALLY care about anyone…_

"_So… What've you been up to since we, uh,..."_

"_Since we split?" I offer. She nods, smiling crookedly. I sigh and move my legs so my knees are in the air before propping my arms on them. "Whelp!" I say. "To be honest, I've done some shit you'll hate me for, so I'll spare you that part." I chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck. God only knows she'd throw a big fit or go into shock and pass out… in her own fucking dream…_

"_I met this chick, some kinda human-wolf chimera thing. She moved in with me in my little bunker thing." She looks at me with a wide eyed stare._

"_Wow Lil. I didn't know you swung that way."_

_I gasp,_ 'Why in the hell would she think that!'_, before punching her in the arm as hard as I can. Lisa yelps, rubbing her arm. "Ow! Teh fuck Lillian!" I glare, feeling my bottom lip pucker out. "I do not 'swing that way' or any other way!"_

"_But aren't you and SO* going out… Or… whatever the hell you call that two thing you two have…"_

_A small small tugs on my lips at the thought of SO*. Motherfucker, that man is something. Cold blooded and every bit as malicious as I am. That voice of his doesn't hurt either. Only problem is that he's not so much violent as I am._

"_We have a mutually beneficial partnership in which we assist each other in terrifying, maiming, and driving people insane. He has some weird "Justice"-y thing he has to abide by, but me, well…" I chuckle and rub my chin. "You know how __**I**_ _am."_

"_But X** keeps saying she's seen you two making out." I nearly fall over in surprise. "What?! __**X****__?! She doesn't even speak English! Or any understandable language, for that matter!"_

_Lisa open her mouth to say something when she jumps, eyes widening in surprise, before frantically looking around, searching. "The fuck?!" I feel my eyebrows move towards my nose. "Are you alright Lisa?" She blinks and frowns, rubbing one hand over her head. "I could've sworn I just heard…"_

"_There it is again!" She shouts, jumping to her feet and spinning around. I frown. _'It's probably blondie.' _I shrug. "Probably your new boyfriend tryin' to wake you up." I snicker as she turns red in the face. "Oh shut up!"_

"Dark!" _That's Dom._

_I stand and stretch my arms over my head. "Whelp, that means I oughta get going too. I can hear my wake up call anyways."_

"Dark!"

_I sigh and drop one hand on Lisa's head, ruffling her hair. She's always had incredibly soft hair. I frown and look down at her. Lisa pouts and pushes my hand aside, stopping when she notices my expression._

"_Lisa, be careful around that asshat." I warn her. "He tries anything to hurt you again, and so help me I'll rip his tiny head off." I can feel some feral beast inside me struggle to get out at the thought of that boy. Lisa's face contorts in confusion. "O-okay."_

_I feel a smile draw across my face, one that only ever happens because of her. "Good. Now get out of her before I go bipolar bitch on you."_

_-end dreamscape vision-_

"Darkness! Are you alright in there?!"

"Fucking Peachy!" I shout, annoyed by the fact that she's STILL going. "I took a nap, what time is it?" I sit up, rubbing my head while muttering curses. "Something close to noon, why?" I hop out of bed and stretch before opening the door/wall. Dom nearly falls, yelping in surprise. "Warn me before you do that!" she snaps. I chuckle and shoot her a fake look of "oh no". "I'm opening my door, Dom." I say sarcastically. "Watch out." She growls as I throw my head back, laughing.

I turn and lean my back to the wall. "Alright, let's go find Barry."

-later-

I skid to a stop on a rooftop close by the building Falman and Barry are. "There." I point to it as Dom lands beside me. "Not much to look at." she says. I nod. "That's because the guy keeping him there is "undercover" or some shit." I tell her.

We both sniff at the air. Dom's nose scrunches up as she clamps her hand over it. "Oh god, what is that SMELL?!" I smirk and clench my fist. "Looks like we made it just in time for the fun to start." I laugh loudly as the humans and Barry come gallivanting out the front door. The stinking revived body slides on the ground, avoiding the smoker's bullets before jumping at him. "C'mon Dom!" I whoop. "Let's join the party!" The living carcass flies aside as the Hawk's bullet pierces his hand. The group of mortals approach the fleabag. "Yo Bar-ray!" I shout, jumping down. Barry turns around, waving one knife-ax over his head. "Hey, it's you! Was wonderin' when I'd see you again!" I smirk and jog over. "I see things are getting interesting around here." I turn and grin at where I can sense the blonde woman's ki. "And you brought momma bear along for the ride I see."

"NOT YOU AGAIN!" I glance back to see Falman hiding behind Barry. "You know this chick?!" Havoc demands, pointing his gun between me and Barry's old meat bag. I grin. "Whether you know it or not, you both met me a long time ago." Havoc and Falman's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

I chuckle and cross my arms, blue static crackling around my body. "Let's use the face you'll actually recognize." I change back into Lisa's physical form. I smirk, keeping my red eyes. "Recognize me now?"

They both gasp, jumping back slightly. "L-Lisa?! What the hell?!" I sigh and change back to my preferred form. "I used to be a part of Lisa, but now I'm not. That's all I'm saying until after we take care of much more important business." I crack my knuckles. "So, everyone, before we start." Dominique drops from a nearby rooftop, landing beside me. Havoc whistles, looking her up and down. "This is my new buddy, Dominique. Dom, the suit of walking armor there's Barry the Chopper, some kinda murder a few years back or something." Barry waves. Dom chuckles and shrugs. "Alrighty then." I gesture to the other two. "And them two's military guys I couldn't give any shit about."

"HEY!" they shout as Dom snickers.

"Anyways!" I point to the rotting man. "So that's what'cha used to look like Barry?" "Wait what?" The military guys look confused. "That's my old meat sack alright!" Barry says, suddenly launching into a rant about chopping up his own flesh… sounds interesting…

"These people are incredibly strange…" Dom whispers. I nod. "Yeah, but things are interesting around them so-"

A bright light flashes in the sky, startling the others. The beast-man makes a break, dashing past the men. Dom goes to tackle him but I grab her arm. "Let him run." I hiss. "He's going to lead us straight to my dear big sister where we'll do what we came to do and then we're out of here. Won't be long." She frowns but nods.

Barry dashes after his body, swinging his only arm while cackling like a mad man. I grin and take a skipping step backwards. "Sorry Gents, but that piece 'o trash is my ticket back to see some family." I bow and swing my arm in a dramatic flourish before spinning around and running after Barry. Dom runs up beside me, loping along like a wolf running in it's pack. I smirk at her. "You better keep up, cause I ain't waitin' on ya." She chuckles. "Oh trust me, I have no intentions of being left behind."

-close to midnight-

Barry stops outside one a large white building that _reeks _of chemicals and evil. Not the best mix, but I'd totally use that as perfume.

"You're sure it went in there?" asks pretty boy. "Yes it fucking went in there. I can still smell it." I snap at him, my lips pulling into snear. Roy-boy frowns at me before turning back towards Barry. I swing my legs between the bars of the fence, enjoying the view from the top of it.

All four of them peek around the corner at the door to the facility, making me nearly fall over from how stupid they all look. "What the fuck, ou freaks?! This isn't Scooby fucking Doo!" I shout. Al yelps and tugs on my foot. "Please don't shout!" he whisper-yells. Riza shoots me a glare, to which I grumble and look away from.

"We're pulling back." says Flame just as Barry dashes off, laughing his head off. The smoker shouts after him. I grin and fall backwards off the fence. "C'mon Dom! The fun's going off without us!" She cackles and we both run after him.

Barry pushes past military people without so much as a care as to what they see. Dom and I, on the other hand, push and shove people, whooping and hollering as we shove them into walls, carts and various other shit. "SUCK IT BITCHES!" I shout, grinning. We follow Barry down an empty hallway and watch him attempt to clamber through a hole in a chain-link fence. "Oh for the love of-" I kick his metal butt through. He falls on his face, scrambling to his feet. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouts as Dom hops through and I slip through with ease. "Alright Barry, go find your body, we're go find my Big Sister." I smirk as Dom cracks her knuckles. Barry shrugs and turns around, running off down the left hall. I motion to Dom and we stroll down the right.

\- _end chapter 6-_

*SO; pronounced S-Oh. Stands for Season Zero. Refers to the Yami Yugi of the Japanese-exclusive Season Zero of the Original Yu-Gi-Oh series

**X; ; based on the Creepypasta " ". An evil, insane version of Sky The Hedgehog.


	7. From Duo To Quartet

"Damn this place stinks." Dom waves a hand in front of her face with a sick look. I nod, pinching my nose. "It simply reeks of of chemicals and the like…. I wanna burn it all, but that would ruin the point of surprising Lust." "Speaking of family." Dom holds the collar of her shirt over her nose and mouth. "Why the hell'd you run off on them if you just wanna come back?" I sigh and shrug.

"Well, the story's a bit complicated. As I've told you, I'm an interdimensional demon-y thing. When my Hikari, Lisa, came to this world, "Daddy dearest" had lost one of his other kids, some freak show named Greed who ran a gang of chimeras in Dublith." "I've heard about him. The whole community of free chimeras know of Greed and how he'll take in anyone who can prove they're worth something to him."

"He's dead, and so is his entire gang. Father decided that, since Greed went rouge, he wanted a different kid, so he created this body and poured his insanity into it. He expected another child to do his bidding, but the body called out for a renegade soul and dragged me into it." I glance into one of the open rooms. "So, not wanting to do what Daddy said, I left. Waltzed right out the door." I make the motion of taking off. "So, with nothing better to do, I'm going to do what I can to muck things up for them while keeping entertained. If that means picking up strays like you." I smirk, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. "Then I'll do that."

I stop and frown. "Come to say hello before playing with the two boys?" I ask smoothly Dom growls and turns around. Lust chuckles, her claws slowly extending. "I never thought I'd see you down here Insanity." I slowly turn around, watching Lust eye Dominique with a bored interest. "You've brought a Chimera with you as well." Dominique growls, dropping to all fours and glaring at Lust. "I'd say it's good to see you, sis. But, well…. It isn't." I growl as well, shadow spears pointing at Lust, awaiting the order to strike.

Lust raises an eyebrow. "It seems you've taken to Pride's ability." I shrug, not taking my eyes off her. "Came with the body. The regeneration is nice too. Makes my natural ability to heal much better." Lust smiles. "I'd fight you now, but I've got others to attend to." "Like that poor boyfriend of yours?" I ask, nearly spitting venom at her. She smirks, retracting her claws. "Yes, well, he did stand me up on our date." She turns and _click-clacks_ away. I turn to Dominique and we both nod before dashing after her.

_I'd like to say we caught up and pounded her to the ground, but…. we ended up getting lost until we heard an explosion in one of the rooms. By the time we arrived though, Lust had left the two morons to die._

"HAVOC!" We both skid to a stop at the shout. "Guess we found Flame-brain and Smoker-boy." I mutter. We both peek into the room with a burned door to see Havoc lying face down on the ground and Mustang lying on his back, struggling with a bleeding wound on his side.

I lick my lips before moving into the room. "You are so utterly useless, you know that?" I ask, staring down at Mustang. Wincing, he glares up at me. "Come to finish me off then?" I chuckle humorlessly. "No, I was here to see my sister, maybe beat her up a bit, but I'm too late for that. Might as well save your miserable ass." My wrist swivels quickly, a small flame bursting to life just above my palm. "Then you'll owe me." I lean down, about burn the wound when he grabs my arm. "No."

"No?" I raise an eyebrow.

He weakly pushes my arm towards the other man. "Him first." I roll my eyes. "Fine. Dominique, keep Flame-brain alive while I tend to the smoker." I move so I'm kneeling over the unconscious form of Jean Havoc as Dom works on stopping Roy's bleeding. I press the fire to the holes in Havoc's side, waking the man into a shout of pain. "Oh shut up you wuss." I snap, amping up the flame just enough to completely seal the wound.

Havoc curls up, clutching his burnt side as I move back towards Roy. "Why are we doing this?" Dom asks, eyeing Havoc's half cooked side with some saliva dripping from her mouth. "Because then this motherfucker will owe me even more than he already does." "I owe you nothing!" Mustang snaps as I press the flame to his side. He hisses loudly, nails digging into his palm.

Once the blood stops flowing, I pull my hand away, the raven-haired man nearly passing out. I abruptly grab his shirt and smack him. "Wake up you dumbass, or else my sister's gonna kill your girlfriend!" His eyes widen. "W-ha-" I shake him, growling. "You're supposed to be some hardened military guy! If you can't get on your feet to protect your lieutenant, then how the hell can you even hope to lead a fucking country! Losers like you make me SICK!" I push the weak man, making him fall to the ground. "Dom, go get that old lighter!" I hold out my hand, flexing my fingers for Dominique to give me the small metal item. The moment I felt the cool square lighter in my palm, I thrust it in his direction. "Take this and GO FIGHT FOR YOUR GOD DAMNED PEOPLE!"

Mustang stared at it for a moment before struggling to his feet and taking the device. I grab his forearm and drag him to his feet. "You, go back the way you came and then keep going until you find a big open room with a giant door thing. Me and Dom'll take Havoc up top for medical attention." He nods and hobbles to the door, holding his side with one hand while clutching the lighter like a lifeline with the other.

Dom slings the unconscious man over her shoulder.

"Roy."

The raven haired man stops. "Yes?"

I smirk. "Kill Lust and I'll consider us even."

He stops for a moment, leaning against the wall before nodding. "Alright." He then continues on his way.

Dominique carries the injured man upstairs, Havoc groaning painfully. "Hush up." I tell him. "Be glad that we're saving your ass. Dom wants to eat that half cooked side of yours." Dom chuckles. "That obvious, huh?"

"You were drooling."

"Was not!" She shouts, one arm flailing. I tap her on the head. "Yo! EMT people!" The military officer all yelp and aim their rifles as we exit the building. "Some of the intruders!" One of them shouts. "Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I shout. I motion to Dom, who drops Havoc at the men's feet. "This is 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He was injured in the line of duty and he urgently needs medical attention."

A Medic rushes forward with a stretcher, demanding some of the men help her get him to the ambulance. We both jump onto the top of the building, Dom kneeling with a grin as I extravagantly bow to the men. "We bid you adieu!" I call.

"Fire!" One of them shouts as Dominique and I both jump off the other side and run off back to the lair, both of us whooping and hollering happily.

-the Warehouse-

I leaned against the giant door, hand on my forehead, laughing. "O-oh my gosh…. Hahahaha… Th-that was- haha-that was awesome!" Dominique grins, hardly containing her own laughter. "Th-their f-faces! They were s-o freaked out!"

We both giggle and laugh aloud, damn near rolling on the ground. "A-and th-e w-way that Fire g-uy was-" We both snicker loudly. "THIS my friend!" I announce, pointing to the sky. "Is living! We do whatever we want, whenever we want and no one and NOTHING CAN STOP US!"

Dom nearly screams as a large drop of liquid falls at her feet. My eyes snap up, scanning the sealing before spotting an incredibly big shadow that radiates an awful lot of power for a mortal creature. "GET DOWN HERE!" I shout, shooting a stream of fire at the creature. It hisses and jumps down, crashing to the ground in front of us. We both hop back, Dom dropping onto all fours and me holding a hand forward with a flame ready. The creature growls, snapping it's jaws at us, making the hair on Dom's ears stick up.

A second creature jumps from the shadows, it's body glinting with scales. Both swish incredibly large tails behind them, the second creature's tail knocking over a box. I snap my other wrist, sparking another flame to life, watching both creatures. Just as it seems like the two are going to jump on us, the first creature moves in front of us, arching it's back and hissing at the second. They both hiss at each other.

Now that I can see them both, I realize they're BOTH chimeras. The first creature has a fuzzy head, reminding me of some alien thing from some movie Lisa used to watch, scales covering it's lower half, the chest and arms are human, if a little over-muscular and a weird snake-looking tail with a little bulb thing on the end that rattles as his tail swishes.

The second creature looks more lizard like with a mohawk on the top of it's head. The body is incredibly slender, to the point of I wonder if it's eaten recently. A long black tongue flickers out of it's mouth, glaring down the first chimera. Now that I'm looking, he's got some scales around his mouth and at random places on his body.

"Back off Ricky!" The first chimera snaps, startling me and Dom. "I saw 'em first!"

"Bullshit!" snaps the other one, apparently named Ricky…. "I was stalkin' 'em and then you got in the way!"

They both growl, tails waving wildly. I frown, feeling my eyebrows scrunch up. "Stalking? What the hell are you-" "Hush up!" The fuzz-headed one snaps, spinning to glare at me, showing off his bat like-face and creepily large tongue.

Dom takes a step back, smirking nervously. "Now you've done it." She snickers. The two shoot her a look as I feel my face heat up. "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, YOU OVERGROWN FUZZBALL!" I shout. "NOBODY'S HUNTING ANYBODY, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S ME! I'M A FUCKING DEMON, YOU HEAR ME!" I shake my fist at them. They both back up, blinking in surprise. I jab a finger to the door. "BOTH OF YOU EITHER GET OUT OR LEARN TO ROLL OVER, CAUSE I'LL SKIN YA EITHER WAY!" "Uh…" The mohawked one holds up one finger. I point at him, making him flinch. "DON'T EVEN! YOU COME INTO _MY _HOME TO HUNT _**ME**_? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

I open my mouth to go off again when Dom grabs my shoulder. "I think that's enough there Dark." She laughs as the two, who are staring at me wide-eyed. I growl and shake my head. "I'm going to bed. Dominique, do whatever with these too. I don't care." I rub my forehead and stalk towards the closed hallway that leads down to the our barrack-like living quarters.

-Dominique-

I watch Darkness or Insanity or whatever the hell her name is storm downstairs, grumbling something about freaks. I shake my head, chuckling. "You two got _this_ close to her ripping your heads off!" I hold up my index finger and thumb, a paper thin distance between the two fingers. The two stand up, moving away from each other with a glare. The smaller of the two, apparently named Ricky walks over to me with a small smile. "Uhm… sorry about… stalking you guys earlier… I was actually following 'Bode over there." He points to the larger chimera who seems to be in the midst of tearing one of the large crates apart. "Bode?" I tilt my head. Ricky nods. "Yeah, his real name's Hartbode, but it sounds a bit silly." I nod and glance back to where Hartbode is curling up on the torn up crate like a cat.

"So… what's up between you two anyhow? The whole "I'mma rip your throat out" thing you two were doing?" Ricky nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… 'Bode and I don't get along all that well…" "I told you." We both spin towards Hartbode who's got one eye half open and glaring at us. "I don't go by "Bode". It's Hart. I'm not the only "bode"." I chuckle and shake my head. "So, what, you two're just gonna sleep up here? In this cold and dingy old warehouse?"

"I suppose you have a better idea?" Hartbode asks, frowning.

I point to the opening Darkness left wide open. "We've got this neat little bunker downstairs you can stay in. We've got plenty of rooms and stuff. As long as you don't piss Darky off, you can stay as long as ya like!" Ricky and Hartbode glance at each other and frown before turning their attention back to me. "As long as we don't share a room, I'm fine with it." says Hartbode. Ricky nods. "Same."

I grin and lead them both down to the bunker, attempting to not trip while they seem to do fine. "How aren't either of you stumbling?!" Ricky chuckles from above my head. "I'm not walking on those stairs." Hartbode scoffs. "I can see in the dark, silly wolf-girl." His voice is really cold, like Dark's… I shiver at the thought.

We finally get to the bottom of the long-ass staircase and enter the main room of the lair/bunker/thing. I spin around, stretching my arms out. "Welcome to our little piece of hell!" I laugh as the two glance around. "Not a bad crib you two got here." Ricky remarks, peeking into the bathrooms and into the tiny kitchen-y thing we have. Hartbode glances down the hall Darkness's room is. "What's the point of that?" he points to Dark's knocker. I sigh and shrug. "That's Dark's room. She's all coolio like that." Just then the door opens, Dark pulling her hair into a ponytail while holding a small bundle of clothes. "Speaking of the devil." I chuckle. Hartbode's eyes widen as he watches her.

"I'm taking a bath." she says curtly, not even opening her eyes when she walks to the bathroom, closing and then locking the door. Ricky and Hartbode trade a REALLY weird look that sends a very strange vibe that makes me shiver. "Okaaa~y, so.. Imma go to my room...uhm… make yourselves at home… I guess…" I turn and scurry off to my plain old bedroom to store the things I stole from that old laboratory. Nothing much, some pictures, a few empty flasks, and I may or may not have stolen that Havoc guy's other lighter.

It had a wolf etched into it! What was I supposed to do?! 'Sides, it's no good to him now.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

Hartbode grins lecherously at Ricky who shakes his head. "Dude, I'm going to bed, screw looking at the scary hot chick." Hartbode snickers. "Oh, I will." Ricky shakes his head and wanders down the hall Dominique had gone down.

Once the lizard chimera vanishes from sight, Hartbode sneaks over to the bathroom door and attempts to pry it open carefully. Once he realizes that the door is locked tight, he glances around the room, spotting one of the many vents that allow the fresh air of the surface down into the dank underground fortress. Pulling the grate off, he clambers inside and worms his way through.

After a few minutes, he exits the duct, only to find it led straight to the surface. "Damn." he mutters before spotting a second grate. Looking down, small puffs of steam and the faintest sounds of someone humming reach his ears. Smirking, the large lizard-man-bat wriggles his way down the duct, being careful to move slowly in case he alert his prey.

Down below, Lillian is lying in the large open bath, steam filling the air from the hot water. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, her eyes remaining closed. "Just what the doctor ordered." she mutters, sinking into the water until her mouth is submerged.

Hartbode slides down as quietly as possible, his scaly lower half making the job a bit harder. He eventually gets far enough into the duct that he can see into the room, only water and the blurry image of legs underwater in his view. His tongue swishes about as he fantasizes briefly of what other prizes await below.

He slides ever closer to the bottom of the duct, grinning. His tongue flickers in anticipation of what he might see. '_Ohohoho. This will be beautiful indeed.'_

Just as he gets low enough to come into view with her belly, the duct quickly expands, making Hartbode lose his grip and force him to tumble down and into the water with a yell.

As soon as he comes up for air, he finds himself face to face with a frowning toweled Lilian holding a flickering flame.

"And just what, pray tell, do you think you're doing?" she asks, tapping her fingers along her hip. Even with just a towel on, he still gets a decent view of her curves. Or, what curves there are. She certainly isn't a looker, that much is sure, being the fact that her breasts are near non-existent and her hips are hardly discernable from the rest of her body. '_At least she's got nice legs.'_ One of her feet shoot out, catching his jaw, and flip him on his back before pressing against his chest and forcing his back against the bath's edge. Hartbode releases a hiss of frustration. Lillian's eyes narrow dangerously, though her voice remains calm, if a bit annoyed. "I just asked you. A question. And I intend." At each period, she presses her foot down slightly harder. "To get an. Answer." Hartbode grunts and grabs her foot, his upper lip curling in a growl.

She stops pressing and smirks. "Oh, tough guy, huh? Good for you." Her smirk vanishes. "To bad you couldn't sneak up on a deaf man. Now get out of my bathroom."

Dominique pokes her head around the corner. "You heard it too?" Ricky glances back at her from his spot a few steps away from the bathroom door. "Yeah, it was pretty damn loud t-"

The door flies open and Hartbode's form flies out. Ricky yelps in surprise as both he and Hartbode crash into the ground. Standing in the bathroom door, Lillian dusts off her hands with a small smirk. "And if you're smart, don't try that again."

With that, she turns and walks back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Dominique bursts into a fit of giggles as Ricky attempts to push Hartbode off of him.


	8. Party Time Bitches

I sigh and lay on the couch. After the excitable events from yesterday with those new buffoons joining us, we'd decided to take the night off, but now I'm bored.

Dom's raiding the fridge again. I swear that wolf eats more than any of those idiots back on the Island.

"Do~m! I'm bo~red!"

"Whaddya wanna do?" She asks, sitting down with her armload of food from our never-empty refrigerator.

I shrug. "I dunno… let's go do something."

"Take one of them." She points over to where Ricky and Hart are playing some card game… probably poker, going off how Ricky keeps poking Hart.

"But then I don't get to be in-conspicuous and stuff!" I complain, throwing my arms up. "C'mon Dom, let's go do stuff all normal like, it'll be fun! They stand out so much! I wanna go for a night on the town, normal-people style. Go party and drink and stuff! Please!"

"Hmm… partying _does_ sound like fun…" Dom sighs and finishes off the meat she was eating. "Alright, fine."

"Yes!" I roll off the couch and spin around. "'Bode-y boy! Ricky! Dom and I are going out! 'Fridge is full, keep the fort down or I'm makin' ya inta rugs!"

"Why doesn't Ricky have a dumb nickname?!" Bode complains, throwing his arms up.

"'Cause I don't care enough to make one up at the moment. Give me time and I'll come up with one eventually." I say as Dom goes off to change clothes.

"Let's see here… do I want attention tonight...mmmm, yeah, what the hell, I'm down for a one nighter." I puff up my boobs and widen my hips slightly, enough that it's not weird looking, but not enough to make me look like some model.

"Mmm~" I turn and raise an eyebrow at Bode licking his lips and eyeing me.

"Not for you fuzz-brain," I chuckle and snap, changing right into a short pleated skirt and spaghetti strap shirt under a vest with a pair of red heels. "It's party time girly!" I call as Dom finally comes back, dressed in knee length skirt, a tank top, heels and a thin scarf around her shoulders.

She grins and sways her hips as she walks. "Whaddya think? Do I look sexy~?"

The boys howl and I roll my eyes. "Alright, we're gone. You asses keep outta sight." I drag Dom upstairs, still hearing the boys be all weird and make gross noises and joke about stuff I'd skin them both for.

We head up to the warehouse and make our way to the main part of town, which is bustling with drunken men and woman, people on their way home from work and various others, all crowding the streets.

"Well, where to first? A bar or are we gonna steal stuff?" Dom asks as we walk. I shrug and turn around, walking backwards.

"The night is young my friend, we can do as we please. …. Let's go get drunk first, I wanna try it."

"You've never been drunk before?!" I shrug.

"Nope, but I intend to change that. Let's go!" I led the way over to the nearest building that reeks of alcohol. "I think I'll go straight for a vodka, you?"

"Vodka!" She laughs. "You really are on the edge. First time drinking and you get a heavy hitter!"

I grin back at her. "If I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna go for the extreme end, it's how I am. I wanna live through as much crazy shit as I can, and with my body being basically indestructible, I can live through quite alot."

We continue walking to the building, walking right up to the counter. I slam my hand on the countertop as I hop onto a stool.

"Yo, gimme a Vodka, highest proof ya got." I grin at the guy running the bar. He raises an eyebrow and glances at me, cleaning a glass.

"How old are you?"

I sigh and reach into my pocket, retrieving a handful of gold coins. "Does it matter?"

He frowns and counts out the coins before chuckling and nodding. "I suppose not. Better be able to hold your liquor." He says as he looks to Dom. "And you?"

"Gimme a shot of vodka, dash of vanilla." She gives him a handful of coins. The man takes the coins, counts them out and then sighs.

"You get drunk, I've never seen either of yous, got it?" Dom nods as I chuckle.

"Sure man, sure. Just make sure you bring us our drinks, we'll keep paying, and then we'll get lost." He sighs and goes off to get our drinks. "So Dom-Dom," I chuckle, "How are you on one night stands?"

"Dark, no-"

"Not with me, you bitch." I gesture around the room. "Take your pick."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, nah, I don't think so."

The man returns and gives us both our drinks, mine being a full bottle of vodka and Dom getting a shot glass full of the stuff. "There ya go." He says before going off to do other things I could care less about.

I sigh and take a swig of the light brown liquid, wincing at the sting of it on the back of my throat.

"You alright?" Dom frowns as I cough, thumping my fist against my chest.

"D-damn!" I chuckle, grinning. "Got a nice kick to it."

Dom rolls her eyes and sighs. "You're nuts Darkness."

I grin at her. "Isn't that why you stick around?"

She laughs and downs her shot. "Probably!"

-bip-

We laugh and ramble on about things that my slightly hazy mind isn't completely registering. Dom downs a couple more shots before she's laughing almost hysterically for almost no reason. _**I**_ on the other hand, am dealing _much_ better.

-half an hour and god knows how many drinks later-

"Wha-haha- whut the FUCK are you _doing_?!" I giggle as Dom rolls on the floor, swaying side to side on my chair, several bottles of whiskey and vodka on the counter and a few tucked in my pockets.

Dom giggles and wiggles her arms in the air. "Yoooooo! Daaaaarrrrrkkkk! We should *hiccup* go do a _thiiing_!"

"Like -hehe- what?"

She throws her arms up and shrugs. "I DUNNO! Something amazing, I guess!"

We both laugh and I nearly fall off my chair, holding onto the counter. I shakily get up and pull Dom to her feet, putting one of her arms over my shoulder. Giggling stupidly, I drop some odd amount of money on the counter and we make our way out of the bar and to the street.

"Hoome, home on the raaange! Where the deer and the ante-lope plaaaaayy!" I sing loopily, Dom howling along. "I can't recaaaall the rest of the wooorrrdddsss de do, de do di did did de dooo!"

We both laugh and stumble around. My eyes land on a rather good looking guy smoking a cigarette. I grin and poke Dom's belly.

"H-hey, watch this."

I let Dom go, who immediately plops down on the sidewalk and walk/waddle my way over to the guy.

He raises an eyebrow as I pluck one of the thin cancer sticks and hold it between my lips. I smile and lean against the wall. "Hope you don't mind." I giggle, wiggling the cigarette.

He chuckles and hands me his lighter. I snap it open and light it. I blink a few times at the shiver that runs through my spine. Damn this thing is kinda awesome. I suck in a breath and then take out the cigarette, releasing a breath, a circle of smoke floating away. Fuck that, this is way awesome. I grin and chuckle.

"Niiiice." He says, blowing another circle. I smile and poke my finger through the circle. "You askin' for somethin'?"

I smile and wiggle my eyebrows at him. "I damn well might be."

-later-

I sit up and groan, feeling my blankets shift and lay on my lap. I can't remember a damn thing from last night, but… damn, I feel good.

I glance down to see that guy I had drunkenly flirted with snoring next to me, his clothes, and mine, rumpled on the floor.

I grin and chuckle. "Damn right."

I glance down at the guy and frown. I want people to know me, and I don't want him to forget what we did, so how do I make sure of that…

-bip-

I carry him upstairs, all his clothes in a bag, and out of the ware house. I dump the sleeping man a few blocks away and drop his clothes beside him.

"...Hmm, actually." I dig through his bag and pull out the flannel jacket he was wearing before and drape it over my shoulder, tying the arms around my neck. I grin and sweep his hair back off his forehead, showing off the emblem I had put on that card I'd given Mustang before: The black rose surrounded by purple flames. I figured out how to tattoo it on his forehead, so I guess it's my calling card now.

He'll never live down the fact that I got ahold of him, and now I'll know who I've had… Interesting thought. I can use this to keep entertained while I'm waiting for all this bullshit to build up.

I pull the jacket on and return to the lair, leaving the man to wake up, naked and in an alley with a strange tattoo on his forehead. I laugh at the thought of him freaking out about the whole situation.

As I walk into the main room, Dom wobbily walks into the room, nursing her head and probably a splitting headache, much like the one gnawing at the back of my head.

"Mornin' lil' puppy." I chuckle. Dom growls and rubs her forehead.

"Shut uuuuup." She groans. I chuckle tiredly and plop on the couch as she raids the kitchen. "Do we have any aspirin?"

I snap and hold up a bottle. She grumbles and takes the bottle, pulling the top of and downing two or three pills with a glass of water.

"The hell did we do last night? All I remember is you goin' and flirtin' with some guy."

I chuckle and sigh. "Well, I'm not sure, but I found myself naked and he was naked in my bed this morning and now he's in an alley somewhere nearby with his clothes in a bag and a tattoo on his forehead."

She holds up a hand as she chugs some more water. "So is that where that jacket came from?" I nod.

"I borrowed it without the intention of returning it."

"Isn't that stealing?"

I laugh. "Probably!"

"Would you two girls keep it down?" Hartbode growls as he and Ricky come out from their respective rooms. "Could hardly get a wink of sleep last night with all your noise!"

"Not that I'm complaining about what all I heard last night." Ricky winks at me. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Well keep listening cause you're not getting on the other end of that stick anytime soon." I down a few pills myself and sigh. "So.. what do you guys wanna do today?"

Ricky's hand shoots up. "OO! Let's go rob a bank!"

I "pbfft" at him. "Come on, something fun! We don't need money!"

"Let's go blow up a train!"

I clap my hands and grin, pointing at Dom. "Now we're talking!"


	9. Mom and Pops

"Now we're talking!"

I whoop and we all run up the stairs, easily taking to the rooftops. We hop around for awhile, enjoying as the day begins its course.

"Hey, let's go bother the cops instead! That's less illegal!" Dom calls.

"I don't think that's right." Ricky says.

"But it's more fun!" I cackle.

"Can I eat them?!" 'Bode shouts excitedly.

"Sure man, why not?! We have no rules! Only standards!"

"I didn't agree to that!" Ricky yells as I stop on the roof of a building across the street from Central HQ.

The building is as large as I remember and there are many people wandering around, all trying to be official looking.

"So, what d'ya wanna do guys? Mug, murder, or general illegal activity?"

"General illegal activity!" They all chorus, Dom and 'Bode pumping their fists into the air.

I grin and throw my fist up. "Tonight, we dine on the flesh of our government!"

"Yeah!" They hollar happily.

I grin. '_It's good to be in charge.'_ With that, I backflip off the edge of the building and land on the fire escape that was tactfully placed where I could land on it. "To our victory!" I call as the other three whoop and holler like the bunch of crazy people that we are.

"Attack on Central!" I yell, throwing my fist into the air.

"Attack on Central!" The others whoop as they climb down the wall. We all jump down and race across the street, 'Bode flipping a car and Dom and Ricky climbing over other cars, people screaming in horror. We race past the gates, 'Bode picking up the guards and laughing about something.

I barge up to the front, kicking down the front doors.

"Honey, I'm HO~OME!" I shout, laughing.

Several bullets whizz past me and imbed themselves in the walls around me. I glance around at the holes before looking at the shooter and grinning.

"Not as good a shot as I thought."

"Those were warning shots." Riza narrows her eyes and aims at my head. "Get out."

"But whyyyyyy!" I whine and lean against the wall. "We were just looking for something entertaining to doooo!"

"And you think murder is entertaining?"

I grin at the dark haired man striding towards me, pulling on his gloves. "Abso-fucking-luetly I do. You should know that by now Pops." He growls and holds up his hand, pressing his thumb to his middle finger. I "tsk" and shake my head. "Now now, fire-boy, don't get too hasty. You just got out of the hospital after all. I can smell the chemicals still on you." I wink at his surprised look.

He growls again and narrows his eyes at me. "Leave now and I won't burn you to a crisp."

I sigh and shrug my shoulders dramatically. "Mooooooom, dad's being meaaaan to meeeeee."

The two trade a confused look as I snicker. "Alright, alright, I'll be on my way then since you two are so pissed. I'll gather my groupies and we'll go bother some other people." I throw one hand up and turn to leave-

*BAM BAM*- two more bullet holes in front of me.

"Oh, am I not allowed to leave yet?"

Roy growls as I sigh.

"Okay, okay, fine." I sit down on the ground with my legs crossed. "Hey guys! Get over here!" I call over my shoulder. "Mom and Dad wanna chew us out!"

"WHAT?!" Bode yells angrily.

"Since when do we have a mom and dad?!" Dom screeches.

"Not getting grounded!" Ricky shouts as he dashes inside. He skids as he turns and jumps to sit on the other side of me. Dom and 'Bode come flying after, both running like dogs. They jump over me and sit down quickly, looking up to Roy and Riza expectantly.

I can hardly hold back my laughter at how confused they both look and how all the other soldiers look confused as well.

"Uh, well…" Roy looks at Riza for help. She sighs and puts her pistol up, stands and walks towards up.

"No more joy runs, no more hurting people,-"

"Awww, but mooooommmm!" I groan and loll my head back. "What else are we supposed to doo?"

She sighs and puts both hands behind her back before giving me a sharp glare. "No more hurting people. No more robbing, no more breaking people's things-"

"Never did that." Dom says and we all four nod, murmuring agreement.

"No more stealing." Riza narrows her eyes at us all. "And no more complaining or else I'll escort all of you straight to some prison cells with _your_ names on them."

"We have CELLS with our NAMES on 'em?! SWEET!" I fist pump and the others all high five, laughing and grinning. Riza huffs and shakes her head.

"Do not break anymore laws and clean up this mess you've made."

"But moooooOOOOOom-"

"Don't "mom" me." Riza snaps, narrowing her eyes. "Now go."

Grumbling under my breath, I stand up. "Come on guys."

The others all groan and stand as well. "I don't wanna be grounded!" Ricky complains.

"Hawkeye-"

"It would cost more to clean up after they break out than it will to clean up what they've destroyed here." Damn right it would. "But-"

Oh god dammit…

And that's why, five minutes more of chewing us out, we were put to clean up duty with Momma Hawkeye watching us from the front steps and Papa Fire standing next to her looking very confused.

"This suuucks!" Dom groans as she picks up the pieces of clothes that had been shredded off some of the officers.

"No kiddin'!" Hart snarls as he puts the guard-stands in the front back up.

"Oh would you two knock it off!" I shout as I work on putting the front entryway back together, bending rock back into the pillars, putting the doors back on and such. "I ain't havin' mom shoot me in the ass again because of you two!"

Ricky snickers. "There's still a hole on your butt."

"I know Ricky!" I snap at him.

He sighs and goes back to helping Dom pick up anything in the grass.

"THERE IT IS DONE CAN WE GO NOW PLEASE MOTHER?!" I shout as soon as everything is picked up.

"Don't destroy anything else and I won't have to lock you all up." She says, putting her pistol back into it's holster.

"Alright fine, geez!" I throw my hands up and walk away. The others trail behind as we walk back to the warehouse (on rooftops of course, can't blow our cover to the public yet.).

Everyone's quiet as we descend down the stairs and back to the lair, the doors thunderous as they close behind us.

I flop down on the couch with a huff. Dom flops face first down and Ricky and Hart sit on the floor.

"Alright, we'll lay low for today so we don't make mom any angrier."

"Why do you keep calling her mom?" Ricky asks.

I shrug. "I dunno, it's something along the lines of the nickname thing I do."

"Have you made a nickname for me yet?" Ricky grins. I shake my head.

"You got to normal a name for me to think of any, Rick-ster. I can't think of anything that'll stick like Dom and Bode's."

"It's Hart! There are other Bode's you know!"

I chuckle and wave the hulking bat-face off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He huffs and crosses his arms, looking away.

I sigh and cross my arms behind my head. "We'll chill here for the day, then we'll go find something to do tomorrow."

Hartbode sighs. "I didn't even get to eat anyone…"

I shrug and sigh. "You can eat someone tomorrow, a'ight?"

He sighs and shrugs.

I sigh again and look up at the ceiling. "... Do you guys think we could clean this place up some? Like.. make it cooler or something?" I sit up quickly with a gasp and a grin. "I can make a new place for all my journals to go!"

"How about a vault for our loot?" Dom asks excitedly, wagging her tail and grinning.

"We could make a pool!" Ricky says. "And have a sun room!"

"Would a bar and a meat locker be too much to ask?" Hart asks.

I grin and point up dramatically. "We shall make use of this day yet!" The others whoop happily. God, we're no better than drunk college kids sometimes.

I love my job.

"Alright guys, stand back cause I'm clearin' this place out!"

"I'm gonna go steal some stuff to put in the vault!" Dom says excitedly, already heading up the stairs.

"I'm comin' with!" Ricky shouts, scrambling to run after her. "I wanna help!"

"Guess I'll stick here with you then Dark." Hart says, sitting on the bottom steps.

I sigh and crack my knuckles. "Whatever you wanna do man, don't matter to me."

With a wave of my arms, the whole area empties out, all objects vanishing and walls disappearing, leaving an large empty room.

"Alright, so we'll have your rooms over here." I gesture in the general direction the rooms were in before, but build them each bigger and farther to the left. "I'll furnish 'em later. Hmm… I'll make my library over here." I gesture to where my room was before, instead building a big open room where all my shelves of books and some more empty shelves to fill space. I leave some space in the middle of the room and put a table and some chairs… screw it, I'll throw in a fireplace near the back.

"You gonna make some kind of mansion down here or something?" Hart asks. I shrug.

"Probably. Who knows how many others we're gonna add to our little troop. Might as well make room."

I crack my knuckles again and sigh. "Alright, so Dom's vault'll be in the back." I flick my wrist towards the back of the giant room, creating a large metal room with a giant safe-like door. "And Ricky's pool and sunroom will be… to the right of that, next to the bathrooms so I don't have to walk through the damn living room in a towel." I shoot a glare over my shoulder. Hart chuckles and looks up the stairs.

"I can't imagine why. You haven't got much to show off after all."

"That didn't keep you from trying to see." I shoot back as I raise up the walls for the rooms. "I think there's a natural spring not far off so I'll use that for a water source." I hold up my hand and wave it around slowly, trying to pinpoint the water. One I've found it, I guide it to the pool and bathroom area, creating a bathtub in the bathroom and filling the dip for the pool. "Now that sun room…" I narrow my eyes and walk into the room.

Of course, it's dark as hell in the room since I haven't put lights in anywhere but the library, but that's a fireplace. I aim my hand up at the ceiling, doming it upwards a few hundred feet. Pops might think he's the best with fire, but he can't do this kinda shit. I close my fist and a tiny ball of glowing light appears in the dome. "Not quite a sun, not quite a light bulb. Perfect."

I return to the main room and put up another wall between us and the vault. "And we'll have the living room here in the front again. So that means the bar and kitchen will be in front of the vault." I sigh and put my hands on my hips and look around. "Guess it's time to furnish all this then."

"We're back!" Dom cackled as she and Ricky rushed downstairs excitedly, bearing bags of assorted items.

"What all did you guys get?" Hart asks as I point to where the vault is. Ricky rushes to the vault, cackling like a madman.

"We just grabbed everything we could get our hands on!" Dom laughs and races after Lizard-boy… Nah, that's not as good as Dom or Hart.. I still like Bode better, but whatever.

"You guys can go do whatever with your rooms, I'm gonna furnish the other rooms.

-Excerpt from Journal Entry 6,582-

_So that's how we spent the rest of the day: me fixing up the lair and the others running to get stuff from places up top. Yeah, yeah, I could totally describe what we did like I did the first time I fixed this place up, but I'm running out of room for this entry. To be honest.. I like the way this place looks compared to last time._

_The library is nice, like one of the personal study places rich people have and it's where I intend to spend a good amount of time aside from the bar, which Hart somehow loaded up with a whole fuck-ton of alcohol which I have DEMANDED he tell where he found it all, but he has refused. __***Insert angry Darkness noises here***_ _Dom has so much random crap in the vault. And I mean all kinds of shit: coffee mugs from tourist shops, key chains, watches of varying price ranges, jewelry, pots and pans, a fucking EAGLE and god only knows what else. Ricky chills with Dom a lot too, but it's a good amount of him just running around to bother everyone. I dunno man, this place is getting pretty nice. We're pretty much set till this whole "Promised Day" shibang happens. Until then, I guess we'll just chill here around Central._

-End Journal Entry-

The next day, we're back on the streets, hopping around like the crazy fuckers we are.

So of course, who else are supposed to find walking the streets but _her_?


End file.
